Kellan and Lilyan
by ButlerXArtemis
Summary: When locked away in prison, Kellan never expected that she'd end up fufilling the wishes of a dying Emporer with a young mage who just might be her best, and only, friend.


**Chapter 1**

The dancer gyrated her hips and moved her body in ways that should've at least been vaguely interesting. They had been, the first fifty times Lilyan had asked Haskill to summon entertainment. But now it was dull, boring, and just like the rest of the new Mad Gods life. Lilyan glared as the dancer predictably waved her arms around in an annoying manner.

"You're boring," she said. She waved over a nearby Dark Seducer. "Off with the bitch's head," she demanded.

The Dark Seducer withdrew her sword and the dancer stumbled backwards. "M-my lord," she stammered, "Please, have mercy!"

Lilyan held out a hand to stop the Seducer. "Tell me why I shouldn't end your pathetic life?"

"Because I have so much to offer you my lord," she said in a flirtatious tone of voice. She fluttered her eyelashes at Lilyan.

Lilyan shrugged. "Fair enough," she said. "Now go, before I change my mind."

The dancer ran from the room and Lilyan sighed and got up from her seat. She walked down the length of the room to her faithful, if somewhat sarcastic, advisor. She looked up at him and he looked down at her, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, my lord?"

She punched him in the chest and scowled when it seemed to have no effect on him.

"Why is this place so boring?" She asked. "When I walked through that door I thought I'd experience some fun, excitement, _adventure._"

"Wasn't defeating Jyggalag adventurous enough for you?" Haskill asked.

"Well, yeah, but I've been sitting here for _two fucking days. _Do I need to defend the realm yet?"

"Not yet, my lord."

Lilyan stomped her foot in frustration. "That's it," she declared. "I've had enough of this bore fest. I'm leaving!"

And so Lilyan set off to Cyrodill, dressed in her black finery, carrying her favorite swords Shadow rend and Dawn fang. Two days later she stood in front of the portal back to Cyrodill. She stepped through to the other side…

A week later Lilyan was being dragged down the street of Imperial City by two guards.

"It wasn't my fault!" She yelled. "I was just practicing a spell on him! I didn't mean to kill the poor sod! Please, let me go!"

As usual, Kellan ran out of money long before she'd sated her thirst for alcohol. She searched in her pockets for a couple of minutes before sighing and desperately sucking at her empty bottle, glaring at the Orc on the other side of the table, who was guzzling down a beer with no signs of stopping any time soon.

The Orc finished his drink and grunted as he pushed himself up from his seat. Kellan perked up as she heard the sound of numerous gold coins in his pocket. She watched as he said goodbye to his friends and made his way out of the inn, stumbling slightly. Kellan followed him out onto the street, a wicked grin curving her lips as she stealthily snuck up behind him.

Sometimes Kellan liked to think that she only pulled stunts like this when she was drunk. However, the truth was undeniable. She was a Nord of few morals. Sometimes she also thought that perhaps she should pay more attention to the task at hand when slipping her fingers into the pocket of a burly, drunken Orc.

"You filthy thief!"

The last thing she remembered was a large iron war hammer swinging towards her head.

"Good morning, sunshine."

An offensively cheerful voice greeted her when she finally awoke. She groaned rubbing at the painful lump on her head which only served to worsen her hangover.

"What happened to you?"

Kellan looked up to see a pale Breton girl looking down at her.

"An angry Orc hit me," she said, "With a big fucking hammer."

"Well, at least it wasn't an axe," the girl said. "I'm Lilyan, by the way. What's your name?"

"I'm Kellan. So, how'd someone like you end up in here?"

Lilyan shrugged. "I killed someone," she said.

"You killed someone," Kellan laughed. "You're joking."

"I did," Lilyan protested. "But it was an accident. I was practicing a spell on him and he, uh, died."

"What was the spell called?"

Lilyan shifted uncomfortably where she sat. "Glimpse of Death," she muttered.

Kellan sniggered.

Later that day their conversation was interrupted by the sound of guards walking down the hallway. Lilyan moved to the cell door.

"Let me out you bitches," she yelled. "I'm innocent! I didn't do it!" She paused, and then said, "Ok, so I did do it, but I didn't mean it!"

"Why are there prisoners in this cell?"

"Isn't that a bit obvious?" Kellan said. "We're here because we've done something 'bad.'"

"Speak for yourself," Lilyan said. "I haven't done anything."

"Stand back," one of the guards ordered. "Over there, by the window."

Kellan and Lilyan moved back, grumbling and muttering about rude, demanding guards. One of them opened the cell door and they walked inside, the Emperor, Uriel Septim, following behind them.

"Bloody hell," Kellan murmured. "What's he doing here?"

Lilyan shrugged.

"You...," Septim said, walking over to Kellan. "I've seen you. Let me see your face." He leaned in uncomfortably close to Kellan and grabbed her face in his hands. By this time Lilyan was bent over double, shaking with silent laughter while the guards glared at her, offended by her obvious lack of respect.

"You are the one from my dreams," he said.

"Oh my god," Lilyan laughed. "He's an old pervert!"

"The stars were right," Septim said. "Then this is the day. Gods give me strength."

"What the hell are talking about?" Kellan said, pulling her face out of the Emperor's hands.

"Assassins attacked my sons," Septim said, "And I'm next."

"Ooh," Lilyan said. "Exciting!"

Septim stared, shocked, at Lilyan before shaking his head and continuing. "My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route."

"Dramatic old coot, isn't he," Kellan whispered to Lilyan. She nodded in her head agreement.

"By chance, the entrance to that escape route leads through your cell."

"Well, duh," Kellan said. "Why didn't we look for a top secret hidden escape route?"

"Because we are dumb bitches," Lilyan said. Kellan looked offended for a minute and was about to defend herself, but then saw the truth in Lilyan's words.

"But why is there a secret escape passage in a prison cell?" Kellan asked. "I really don't think you guys thought this all the way through."

"That's not the point," one of the guards said. "Now will you two please shut up, so the Emperor can talk? We're kind of in a hurry here. Assassins, remember?"

Kellan rolled her eyes but nodded and Lilyan mimed zipping her lips shut.

Uriel Septim cleared his throat and continued speaking to Kellan. "As you know, I am your Emperor, Uriel Septim. By the grace of the Gods, I serve Tamriel as her ruler. You are a citizen of Tamriel, and you, too, shall serve her in your own way."

"I go my own way," Kellan said.

"So do we all," Septim said. "But what path can be avoided whose end is fixed by the almighty Gods?"

The Emperor turned away and one of the Blades opened the entrance to the secret passageway, and let him through. He let the other Blades through before turning to Kellan and Lilyan and saying, "I guess this is your lucky day. Just stay out of our way, got it?"

They nodded and watched as the man followed the others through. Lilyan and Kellan looked at each other and grinned.

"Freedom, here we come," Lilyan said.

"Come on, let's go," Kellan told her, and they both stepped through stone archway.

**A/N - I wasn't actually going to upload this, because I have other fanfiction that really needs to be finished but my sister (who created Kellan) insisted that I do. So, the next chapter might take awhile to be up. Please leave reviews, they feed my soul and make me feel warm inside.**


End file.
